


Аудиенция

by Nefer_Ra, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra/pseuds/Nefer_Ra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Директор Кренник все же добивается аудиенции у Императора.





	

— Не подавитесь своими амбициями, директор… — пол больно ударяет по коленям, но Кренник не замечает этого, силясь вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Пережатое невидимой силой горло сводит от боли, а внутри тускло тлеет искренняя обида на то, что его опять отшвырнули в сторону, словно использованную тряпку. И кто? Ручное чудовище Императора, все слухи о котором внезапно оказались правдивы.

— Впрочем, — затянутые в черную кожу перчатки пальцы разжимаются медленно, словно нехотя, — раз уж вы готовы рискнуть…

Еще толком не осознав, что именно стоит за этими словами, Орсон судорожно кивает, жертвуя возможностью вдохнуть. Аудиенция — его последний шанс заявить о себе. Возможность, ради которой не жаль и немного помучиться. Но вот жертвовать жизнью определенно не стоит.

Лорд Вейдер отчетливо хмыкает, словно уловив эту недооформившуюся мысль, и резко взмахивает ладонью, Силой вздергивая директора на ноги. Тот с трудом удерживает равновесие, едва не запнувшись о собственный плащ, но после нескольких неловких па выпрямляется и даже пытается улыбнуться.

Но тут же вздрагивает, когда из теней выходят императорские гвардейцы и застывают за его спиной почетным караулом. Или конвоем.

«Что, прямо сейчас?» — задавать вопросы в спину Вейдеру не слишком разумно, как он уже успел убедиться, и Орсон едва успевает прикусить язык, жалея, что так и не успел переодеться. Император, в отличие от некоторых, эстет, и являться к нему в таком виде будет как минимум невежливо. Но лорда не слишком интересуют чужие проблемы. И ждать отстающих он тоже не намерен.

«А вот демонстрировать свое отношение умеет и без слов», — мрачно думает директор, оказываясь на узкой скамейке пассажирского отсека между двумя молчаливыми гвардейцами.

Шаттл стартует с платформы на полной скорости. Так, что перегрузка ощутимо отдается в больной голове. Взрыв на Иду не прошел даром, и Орсон осторожно касается перчаткой лица, проверяя, не пошла ли носом кровь. Трудно представить себя в выгодном свете, стоя перед повелителем галактики в заляпанном кителе. Хотя… при некотором желании даже это можно удачно обыграть.

«Главное, еще во что-нибудь не вляпаться по дороге», — Кренник щурится, разглядывая обивку на противоположной стене отсека. У него есть всего несколько часов, чтобы придумать, что именно стоит сказать Палпатину, а о чем лучше умолчать.

«Недолго вам радоваться осталось, гранд-мофф Таркин. Эта станция моя! И я ее не отдам; ни вам, ни кому-либо еще», — директор позволяет себе улыбнуться уголком губ и начинает мысленно составлять самую важную речь в своей жизни.

Набу встречает его одуряющим запахом летних цветов и ярким, режущим воспаленные глаза полуденным солнцем. Голова отзывается резким всплеском боли, и Орсону приходится прикрыть веки и следующую четверть часа смотреть исключительно под ноги. А жаль, ведь его всегда интересовала «неофициальная» резиденция Императора, выстроенная в местном стиле. Еще один ключик к самой охраняемой тайне Империи, еще один кусочек информации о повелителе галактики был бы сейчас отнюдь не лишним.

Но вымощенная гранитом дорожка заканчивается слишком быстро, как и анфилада залитых светом комнат. А первый же шаг сквозь темную арку, ведущую во внутренние покои, внезапно отдается гулким дробящимся эхом.

Гвардейцы бесшумными тенями скользят в стороны и замирают у закрывшихся дверей, а Вейдер застывает изваянием за его спиной, и лишь его таинственная Сила ворочается грозовым облаком, заставляя волоски на руках вставать дыбом.

Огромный зал почти пуст. В полумраке видны лишь уходящие вверх массивные колонны да тяжелые бархатные полотнища драпировок, сквозь которые пробиваются редкие лучи солнца.

И, разумеется, трон.

Кренник делает еще два шага вперед и отвешивает Императору глубокий поклон. Благо этикет не требует в данном случае обязательного преклонения колен, хоть и рекомендует его. Но Орсон пришел рассказывать о проекте, а не умолять о прощении. Поэтому позволяет себе обойтись без этого жеста демонстрации униженной покорности.

Палпатин негромко хмыкает, оценив маневр, и жестом разрешает визитеру выпрямиться.

— Чем порадуете, директор Кренник? — тон вопроса нейтральный, но где-то в самой глубине таится подвох. Император наверняка в курсе конфликта, касающегося контроля над Звездой Смерти, и крошечная пауза, едва заметный акцент на слове «директор» это подтверждают.

Орсон вдыхает побольше воздуха и начинает речь:

— Проект успешно завершен. Остались лишь текущие проверки, которые необходимо провести после тестового выстрела. Согласно приказу гранд-моффа Таркина был уничтожен город Джеда...

Кренник на секунду замирает, следя за реакцией Императора, и, получив одобрительный кивок, продолжает. Говорит так, словно что-то подталкивает его изнутри, заставляя вкладывать в слова всю свою горячность и веру в проект. И озвучивать то, что он никогда бы не рискнул сказать раньше. Но Палпатин не перебивает, лишь кривит тонкие губы в улыбке и щурит неправдоподобно желтые глаза.

— Мощь этой боевой станции огромна! Несравнима ни с чем, доселе существовавшим, и она, под моим руководством, позволит нам уничтожить любую возможную угрозу, повергнуть в ужас обитателей любого населенного мира и утвердить власть…

Размеренное механическое дыхание за спиной вдруг прерывается отчетливым фырканьем, а обернувшийся в изумлении Кренник видит, как Вейдер кладет руки на пояс и чуть склоняет шлем набок, словно изучая какую-то занятную зверушку.

— Вы кое-что забыли, директор, — в глубоком голосе отчетливо слышен сарказм. — Чью власть вы собираетесь утверждать?

— И-империи, разумеется, — Орсон сглатывает, ощутив едва заметное прикосновение невидимой силы к горлу.

— Под вашим руководством? – насмешливо переспрашивает Палпатин, и Кренник понимает, что не только крайне неудачно оговорился, но и позволил себе грубо нарушить этикет, отвернувшись от собеседника.

— Ваше величество, я совсем не это имел в виду… — противный холодок страха пробегает по позвоночнику когтистой многоножкой и вцепляется жвалами в виски.

Вместо ответа Палпатин выдерживает мучительно длинную паузу, складывает ладони домиком и задумчиво смотрит на бело-голубые искорки, проскакивающие между кончиками пальцев.

— Ваша беда в вашей слепоте, Кренник, — негромко произносит Император. — Вы верите в свои железные игрушки, забывая о том, что они — ничто перед мощью великой Силы. Ничто передо мной…

Первая молния швыряет ошеломленного директора на колени, заставляя сдавленно охнуть от боли и униженно скорчиться на мозаичном полу. Вторая — сбивает дыхание и парализует половину тела, сметая остатки самоконтроля.

— И именно мою власть вы должны утверждать всеми своими действиями, — Палпатин небрежным жестом стряхивает с руки последний, третий сгусток обжигающе-холодного пламени, но Орсон не намерен умирать здесь и сейчас.

Директор рывком шарахается в сторону, вжимаясь спиной в твердое колено Вейдера и цепляясь за край тяжелого плаща сведенными судорогой пальцами. Да что там — он сейчас готов ему сапоги целовать. Исключительно для улучшения токопроводимости. Не станет же Палпатин казнить своего ближайшего соратника, ведь правда?

«Или нет?»

Император на секунду замирает, с удивлением глядя на сидящего у ног Вейдера человека, осознавая причину, по которой тот жмется к закованному в броню лорду. А потом вдруг начинает весело и совершенно искренне смеяться.

И это последнее, что слышит Орсон перед тем, как его накрывает густая, давящая тьма, стирающая боль и сознание.

«Вы были изумительны в своей наглости, мой маленький наивный друг».


End file.
